Big Deal
by xSoliloquy
Summary: Hermione is fed up with Ginny's relationship with Harry, and how she won't shut up about it. HermxHarry. Rated T for Language.


**Big Deal**

A/n: A one-shot song-fic about Hermione's annoyance with Ginny and Harry's relationship.

Disclaimer: Song by Leanne Rimes, "Big Deal". Characters and Harry Potter universe belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Hermione glared at the happy woman sitting across from her and the others at the karaoke night club, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. Normally, she would be happy for someone to have what they have, love and all that good stuff, but damnit she wasn't about this pair. Harry used to be hers! And, as if that wasn't bad enough, Ginny just wouldn't shut up about her relationship, her recent engagement, and how Harry had asked her. Harry was smiling politely, but to Hermione he looked a bit uncomfortable.

"So, Harry asked me out to dinner Friday night of last week, and when I got to his place, he had this fabulous table set out on the sand behind the home, you know on the beach and all. There were beautiful lavender scented candles sitting on the table, my favorite of course, and there was dinner sitting out, still hot and yummy! He gave me a dozen long-stemmed red roses, and then when desert came around, he popped the question! Can you believe it!?" Ginny squealed, setting off a chain link of the rest of the girls at the table doing the same thing. The guys discretely tried to cover their ears while Hermione rolled her eyes, and Ginny repeated the story, adding more detail than before. Hermione had about had enough.

"Anyone else want to come up and sing a number for us?" A man about thirty called out to the crowd, as the drunken man that was previously singing was being ushered out. Hermione's friends decided that she just absolutely MUST sing a song for the new couple, since she had the best voice of them all.

Hermione grumbled, cursing her voice and luck, and made her way to the stage. As she was looking through the list of songs she could sing, she kept glancing at the table, seeing Ginny draping herself all over a very embarrassed Harry, still gabbing enthusiastically about her engagement.

Grinding her teeth together, Hermione made her choice of songs and decided to give the bride-to-be an early wedding present. Sending a death glare, that could make Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy piss their pants in unison her way as the song began, Hermione began.

"**Well, he used to be mine  
Not so very long ago  
I was crazy  
To ever let him get away  
But, girl, you should know better  
Then to go braggin' in my face  
So forgive me  
For what I'm 'bout to say,"**

Ginny looked at Hermione oddly and the girls at the table started whispering, one was laughing, apparently having heard this song before as she was muggle. Harry looked at Hermione, and made her courage and pride hit new heights, along with her rage at Ginny.

"**Big Deal, so what , who cares  
You just got lucky, that's all  
It was, shut up  
Don't wanna hear another word about  
Candle light, and long stem roses  
And how you're fallin' head over heels  
In love, so what, big deal,"**

Ginny looked mortified, Harry was smiling, the girls whispering went silent, and the girl, Chloe, who had been laughing was giving Hermione two thumbs up and was grinning maniacally. She knew she liked that Chloe girl for a reason. Hermione grinned sadistically at Ginny and hit the next notes with a profound purpose.

"**He's perfect, I heard ya  
The first ten times that you told me  
(Yeah, Yeah) It's amazin', his lovin'  
I can't believe I let him go  
I regret it, there I said it  
You call yourself a friend  
But you just keep rubbin' it in,"**

At this point Ginny was crying, and hitting Harry over the head for smiling at this obscene gesture from Hermione, and all the girls minus Chloe were trying to comfort her while sending glares Hermione's way. Chloe just kept grinning.

"**Big Deal, so what , who cares  
You just got lucky, that's all  
It was, I swear  
If I hear another word about  
Candle light, and long stem roses  
And how you're fallin' head over heels  
In love, so what, big deal,"**

Ginny started to glare at her, and she just smiled and waved politely like it was the kindest gesture in the world. Taking a sarcastic stance, and doing a very blatantly mocking bow, Hermione continued.

"**Congratulations, I'm just  
So happy for you  
I can't contain the way I feel  
Big Deal, Big Deal  
So what , who cares  
You just got lucky, that's all  
It was, shut up  
Don't wanna hear another word about  
Candle light, and long stem roses  
And how you're fallin' head over heels  
In love, so what, big deal.  
In love, so what  
Big Deal,  
Big Deal,  
Oh, yeah!  
Big Deal,**

**In love, so what,**

**Shut up, BIG DEAL!"**

Hermione finished and handed the microphone back to the thirty year old man standing off to the side, watching the show with owl-like eyes. Ginny stood up when the woman came over and went to try and slap Hermione, screaming,

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, how DARE you!!!"

The girls all held their breaths, waiting for the smack to be heard, but it never came. Harry held onto his fiancée's hand, looking at her sternly.

"Now Ginny, there's no reason to hit 'Mione. She just sang a song; she never said it was about you." He told her, shooting an odd look at Hermione.

Ginny screamed out of frustration and got in Harry's face, pulling off the ring he gave her the Friday before last and throwing it at him.

"Fine Harry, be that way, take her side, WE'RE THROUGH!" She screeched, turning to her friends and saying in a very pitiful voice, wanting attention, "Let's go."

All the girls moved towards Ginny, but Chloe stood still where she stood and stared at her.

"Chloe, I said let's GO!" Ginny yelled at her.

"Fuck you Ginevra Weasley, go home and see if you can't get that high and mighty stick out of your arse before you even try to talk to me again you bloody bitch." Chloe said, flipping Ginny off.

Ginny stormed out of the club, with her lackeys in tow, a few throwing glares behind their shoulders at the three that remained.

* * *

**-Two Months Later.-**

"Of course I will!" Hermione said happily, as Harry slipped the wedding band on her finger. Cheers rang up as the new Mrs. And Mr. Potter kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

As they got through the reception and into the limo that would take them to the airport, where they were planning to go to France for two weeks, Harry turned to her and asked a question.

"So Hermione, where did that night at the club come from?"

Hermione just smiled at him, snogged him senseless, and then said;

"It's not a Big Deal."

* * *

**A/n: REVIEW! Thanks. **


End file.
